1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a computer based communication system and more particularly to a computerized system and method for connecting, communicating and managing a plurality of network-enabled communication terminals. The system may advantageously be used in intercom applications. The system incorporates a computer and software to replace functions previously performed by electrical components in intercom control panels or ‘head end’ physical switching banks. The system can automate communication processes, manage automatic audio responses, examine operational modes and, accordingly, may interconnect each IP enabled audio communication terminal to a set of addresses. The invention may have the capability to transmit audio messaging to individual intercoms or audio communication terminals and may incorporate methods to remotely task the functions and re-connection destinations of remote IP enabled intercoms or audio communication terminals.
2. Description of Related Technology
Audio Intercom systems currently in wide distribution employ AC analog audio channels, DC control signaling and interconnect via copper conductor wiring. Individual intercoms generally terminate at a main system interface control box (‘head-end’) that may also be used as a central intercom control, often referred to as a “Master Station.”
Such systems are known to be limited in capabilities, such as being fixed to a maximum number of intercom stations, being limited in the distance permitted to operate each intercom and often require specific interconnect wiring.